The Daughter Of Minerva Mcgonagall
by saramoseby
Summary: This is the story about a girl who lives in an orphanage, what will happen when she gets her hogwarts letter?
1. Chapter 1

The letter

Aurora was sitting in her room reading a romance novel about two lovers in Romania "FREAK GET DOWN HERE!" Came the awful voice of the woman that is the headmistress of this horrible quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her best friend  
Jenny sat and waited for her "hey aurora!" She said as Aurora sat down "hey Jenny" aurora said quietly looking at the poeple who were looking at her with disgust "Don't bother, Aurora" Jenny said with a small smile "Lets just eat" she said and began  
the dinner and went back into her room there was an owl in the window frame waiting for her with a snatches the letter from the owl and opens it and reads it

"dear we are please to inform you that you have a place at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva mcgonagall

Deputy headmistress.

An escort is coming with you to diagonally on Sunday kl.13.00

'I'm a what?' She thought and glancing at the owl 'and who is this escourt?' Before going to bed and sleep tight.


	2. Diagon alley

Aurora woke up from her dream to find a woman with long green robes on her with a pointy hat "you ready to go ?" She said with a smile on her face as Aurora looked up and looked startled "I'm so sorry!" Aurora said and she rushed into the bathroom as professor Mcgonagall simply smiled and shook her head 'something about her reminds me of myself in the morning' she thought. About 10 minutes later Aurora was fully clothed and washed to go "excuse me but..who are you?" Aurora said as she looked at the strange woman "I'm Minerva mcgonagall your transfiguration teacher at hogwarts and your guide for diagonally" she said simply and took out her arm and looked at Aurora who looked strangely at the arm the has put out "take my hand but your warned you might vomit and feel dizzy after this apparition" she said as she looked at Aurora as she Froze for a second and took her professors arm and held it tight and then Professor Mcgonagall apparated and we landed on the ground with a was nauseous and leans into professor Mcgonagall for support but She didn't she came to herself she looked at the place that was standing before her "the leaky cauldron?" She said and looked at professor mcgonagall "we have to go trough here to come to Diagonally" she said and took her hand and drags Aurora into the odd place. When we got inside she dragged her into a small place with some bricks and took out her stick of some sort and tapped the wall 5 times and the wall began to move and make a sort of a door into to diagonally "Welcome to diagonally!" Professor mcgonagall said cheerfully as Aurora looked in awe around at the awesome 2 hours of shopping what I need for uniform and equipment we came to a shop called ollivanders. Professor mcgonagall punched me inside and we meet a man who was organising something "Ah Minerva what can I do for you?" Said the man "It's not me who's looking for a wand ollivander but this young girl is" she said and puts a hand on my shoulder "Ah I see..now come on...miss?" He said looking at me in fascination "miss Aurora, Sir" I said politely "Well miss Aurora as you know every wand has a magical core unicorn hair, Dragin heartstrings and Phoenix feathers aswell as some Veela hair cores which is very rare" he said and took out a box with a wand in it and gave it to me "well give it a wave!" He said as I jumped slightly at the outburst and gave it wave and the vase exploded "Oh! I'm so so sorry I didn't mean too!" She said and looked at him sad "not to worry dear it happened all the time" he said as he smiled and took the wand from Aurora's hands and gave me another wand "Walnut, Dragon heartstring and Verla hair, 13 inches good for transfiguration and defence against the dark arts" he said and handed it to her hands and the moment it touched her hands warm began to fill her "Well that's the right wand for you my dear but remember with great wand comes great responsibility" he said with a smile as Proffesor mcgonagall apparatus to the leaky cauldron to rent a room for tognight and took Aurora's hand and began to go upstairs to their room. When they got in there was a beautiful room for two with bathroom and living room with a little kitchen at the end "we would get ready for bed" she said and transfigured our clothes to night gowns and goes into the kitchen for a glass of water, In the meanwhile Aurora was looking at her necklace and some hot tears streamed down her cheeks as professor mcgonagall came back she put her glass of water on the side of her bed and lifted of Aurora's chin "Why are you crying?" She said and brushed her tears of her cheeks "this is the only thing left of my parents" Aurora said and looking at her necklace. Professor mcgonagall hugged Aurora and said soothing words to her as Aurora began drifting into dreamland and soon everything went dark.


End file.
